Angel eyes
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru is in love with Haruka and the same way around . They both don't know about eachothers feelings but when one of them breaks the protecting wall what will happen ?Complete ! Finished ! Done !
1. Chapter 1

Angel Eyes ...

_Okay people First of all this idea came to me when i was listening to the song : Angel eyes from ace of base who i think are great artists . It's about Haruka and Michiru ( Wow you didn't guess that didn't you ! ) Anyway it's about how One of them finally breaks the protecting wall between them . It's also kind of based on my own love life . I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review me ...this story will have three chapters and ofcourse you couldnt quess this yourself : This is chapter one !_

Chapter 1 : **Stop thinking and take action**

I watch her as she talks to me . I wish i could hear what she was saying but somehow i can't . It's kind of confusing , I mean it doesn't happen everyday that you fall in love with your best friend and if you do i'd bet you the chance of falling for another girl is very rare in that case . I know she's a lesbian there's no doubting that . I mean look at the way she dresses , wearing boys clothing , talking as a boy and even look like one . En even though i'm not straight and even though she looks like a guy i'm falling for her . And when i say falling for her i mean it as in a : I wanna be with you forever way . And not some simple school crush . Sometimes i wonder if she likes me the way i like her. Maybe to her i'm just a friend , a partner . There days i fear i'd lose her . Not only in the battles we fight i'm afraid of losing her but i'm also afraid of losing her to another girl.

'' Michiru are you even listening ? '' She asked me annoyed .

I just nod looking down at my feet . When would i tell Her how i really feel about her ? When would i break those protecting walls ? And would she be able to understand my feelings ? Was this wrong ? I know i shouldn't feel about her in this way but i do and i can not control my feelings so I'm sorry . I'm sorry Haruka .

'' Are you okay , Michi ? You are acting strangly ?'' She now asks me .

Here she goes again . Michi . I love that name but only when it comes out of her mouth . I wish i could just tell her everything that was on my mind but i know i can't . She wouldn't understand . She doesn't care for me in that way . It was her who made me make that damn promise . Well i've got news for you Haruka . I won't , I can't sacrifice you for this mission .

'' Yeah ...just tired .'' I answered blunt not daring to look up to her . Afraid that she would see through my lies . Afraid she would see what's in my heart . The same heart she broke .

'' If you say so Michiru , I worry about you sometimes .''

Ha ! You really worry about me Haruka ? Why don't you show me how much you actually care about me . Show me instead of always pushing me away . Are you scared of me ? Are you afraid to let me get too close ? Or is it because you're only with me because of this mission we call destiny or fate . Call it however you like .

'' Okay ...'' I blurted out in some strange way . She said she worried about me and i say _'Okay'_ ? I must sound stupid now , well go ahead Haruka laugh at me ! Make fun of me , be mad ! Do whatever you please .

'' Okay ?'' She repeats smiling at me . Even though i wasn't looking at her i knew she was smiling . She's always smiling when i say something i regret later . I feel her eyes on me but i just can't find the courage to look up . What's wrong with me ? I never had any problems with looking into her eyes before , why bother now ?

'' Michi , something's on your mind , care to tell me ?'' Haruka asked me placing her hand on my shoulder causing me to look up .

Care to tell you ? I would tell you the world Haruka . But i won't tell you this not when your friendship is at risk . I know you'd turn me down and still want to be friends with me but i couldn't do that . I won't be able to stay near you knowing you don't return my feelings . Damn why is life so hard , Maybe Haruka isn't the real one with confession problems , Maybe i'm the one with them .

'' I was just thinking .'' I answer looking her into her green eyes which shone ever so bright as always . My ray of hope . I didn't relly lie to her did i ? I was thinking . I just didn't say about what i was thinking .

'' About what ? ''

My gaze falls back to that ever so cold floor beneath us . That was when i realised where we were . This was Haruka's house . Why did i came here in the first place ? Wait what did Haruka just ask ? Dammit now i'm not even listening to her , screw my chances .

'' What ?'' I asked embarresed .

'' What were you thinking about ? '' She repeats . My gaze falls on her eyes again . She looked somehow afraid . It was rare to see that emotion on Haruka's face but it was there . I didn't understand what it did on her face and in her eyes but my mind were on other things . What should i answer ? Wow i'm asking many many questions .

'' You ...'' I finally said not knowing why i did it .

'' Me ? ''

I only nod . Man i must look stupid to her now , please change the subject Ruka , please ch...wait ? Ruka ? Where did that come from ? Damn here i go again with all those questions i don't know the answer of .

'' Well what kind of thoughts ? Dirty ones or sweet ones or maybe ...'' But i watch her in total shock and she shuts her mouth .

Dirty thoughts ? I wasn't even come to that part . I know we flirted ...alot . But never ever did she say something like that . Did it mean something or is she torturing me because she knows how i feel about her .

'' Haruka ...Why would you say something like that ? Do you hate me or something ? '' I ask suprising myself by my harshness . I see in her eyes she's kind of hurt . Maybe she misunderstood why i asked her .'' I mean about the dirty thoughts .'' I fastly added .

Her smile softened and she bent down to whisper in my ear . My first impulse was to pull away bacause i thought she was trying to kiss me . Yeah i know i'm strange , first wishing her to love me and now wanting to pull away . But i'm only human . We have our impulses , our reflects , our ways of doing things and get them done .

'' I think you know exactly what i meant .'' She whispered into my ear making me sudder . Her lips were so close . Should i try ? Take the risk . Am i taking her words too serious or did she mean to say what i think she meant ?

When i didn't say anything or do anything she assumed i was mad at her and wanted to pull back . Would i let her pull back ? Would i stop her ? No ! no more times for questions , it was time i took action , It was time i took fate or destiny into my own hands . No more waiting . I pulled her back down to me softly and before even one of us knew what we were doing we were kissing . First it was innocent , then it bacame more passionate and i could feel my heart race . Were we doing wrong ? Would god punish us ? But when i realised our position again i forgot all those questions . The only thing that was there was Haruka . Now i knew all those love songs were right . Love is devoted to those who see , that the last dance you dance with the truth . And i'm sure my last dance would be with Haruka . After awhile we needed air desperatly and we parted again never leaving eachothers arms .

'' Michi ...'' Was all she could say because again i pushed my lips against hers . I wouldn't let her talk . I knew that words would ruin this moment . This time she pushed me back . I guess there was something on her ming which couldn't wait . But waht would she say ? Would i lose her already , i didn't even had the chance to make her mine .

_R&R Well i said the most things already so i just have to say : Review ! And if you wanna know what is going to happen now it's a very important thing to review ...And don't blame me because it's short because most of you already know writting short chapters are my speciality ...!And sorry for the spelling errors ...to0_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ..and the song ain't mine either , the song belongs to Ace of base .

Chapter 2 : **We just can't**

_I know I'm not the first one  
You have love in the path before me  
But when your lips touches my lips  
It felt like I was kissing destiny_

_Haruka's POV .._

Even though i love Michiru very much , we can't do this . It's wrong , so damn wrong . I see her eyes are watering up and i can feel my heart break . Why can't i ever do something right ? What should i do now ? She needs an explaination , doesn't she ?

'' What's wrong ? '' She asked me sobbing at the same time .

Why is this so hard for me . You wanna know what's wrong Michi ? We are both women , that's what is wrong . I know you'll tell me you don't care and that all that is important is that we love eachother , but the truth is ... It ain't that easy Michi , it is so much more diffucult than you could ever imagine , we wouldn't last long eventually .

'' Ruka ? '' She now cries afraid that she did me wrong by kissing me . And i can't blame her . She shouldn't have kissed me . And i shouldn't have kissed her back . I close my eyes for a second before turning away from her and started to walk .

'' Ruka !'' She repeats , sounding more desperate by the minute . I guess i had just lost my friend . And why ? Because i'm too weak ...

'' I'm sorry Michiru .'' I whisper knowing she could hear me .

'' Please ..talk to me .'' She begs .'' Don't walk away ..please Ruka .''

I stop there , I just stood there still not facing her .

_Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'Cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
I'm in love_

I hear her sigh in relieve and that was when i turned around . Her eyes were red from her crying and still tears were streaming down her face .'' What did i do wrong ? I thought you loved me too ..? I mean you said those things to me ...I mean about ..you know...when you guessed my thoughts .''

'' Damn Michi , you know i always am flirting with you , why would you take it that serious ! '' I yell . I know she's right . I started this whole thing .

'' Well it's your fault then , because your damn flirting made me lose it ! I tried to keep my emotions away from you but whenever you'd say a sweet and caring thing to me a part of that barrier i made around my emotions dissapeared ... I love you Haruka .'' She whispered the last part but i could hear it . Those words were louder to me then any other ever could be .

'' You ..love...me ?'' I ask . I didn't know what else to say . Sure i loved her too but i never expected my feelings to be returned by her so i never had the chance to think about...well Something like this happen .

'' Yeah you Haruka ! I love you ! What are you going to do about it ? Just turn around again and walk away ? Or are you going to give me a chance to prove to you i can't be the one for you .'' She sounds so helpless , so lost . But what should i do ? Maybe i should just forget the past and start all over again , with her .

'' I love you too , Michi but ...'' I hesitate . She isn't going to like this .

'' But ? '' She asked while her tears were still falling down her face .

'' But we can't be together Michiru , we are too different it would never work . I'd probaly hurt you .''

'' You never hurt me before ...'' She cried walking over to me . She wanted to hug me and comfer me . I shouldn't let her , should i ? But when her head hits my shoulder softly and she started to cry louder i couldn't take it anymore . She shouldn't be crying like this . I could hear her ragged breath , It was the sound of someone lost and confused . I hated it . I wish she would stop crying .

_I believe in what I'm feeling  
I'd give everything up just for you  
Love is devoted to those who see  
That the last dance, you dance with the truth_

'' I'm hurting you now .'' I say while i put my arms around her feeling angry with myself . I shouldn't act this way , I shouldn't let my feelings stand in the way . But i can't find it in my heart to push her away .

'' Well ...you...can always ...say ...'' She sobs and suddenly i feel a hot tear slide down my cheek . Damn Am i crying ? Why ? Stupid question ..i know why . We all know why i am crying !

'' Maybe you should go home .'' I whisper and sofly tried to pull back but her grip on me was too stong . She wasn't going to let me leave this position . Maybe only for tonight i could hold her , tomorrow will never be the same . If i tell her now ...she'll die . I can't love her .

'' I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you can't be with me ! ''

I sigh loudly hoping she would just leave me alone . Should i tell her the truth ? She deserves to know .

'' Because ...'' I can't say it . I haven't accept it myself either .'' Because ...I'm sick Michi .'' It was out ! I finally said it . She lets go of me and watched me with those blue eyes , I wish i could drown myself in .

'' You are sick ...Ruka ...what exactly do you mean by that ...? She's confused but i know deep in her heart she knows what it meant .

'' I'm dying Michiru ...The docters told me i maybe only had a week .'' I answer her , letting my tears fall .

'' No you...can't ...what about me Ruka ? '' She asked me . Ah here we go with the guilt talk . I had always flirted with her in the hope she'd be mine some day . But when i heard i wasn't going to make it till that time i gave up . This couldn't be happening . I don't want to die . I don't want to leave her behind . But do i have a say about all of this? No i don't Michiru . But i'll love you wherever i am .

'' You should go now Michiru .'' I said and she nodded . I guess this was goodbye then . I will miss you Michi ...I wish i could say that to you . She walked away from me to the hallway . She turned to look at me one last time before she dissapeared , She just left me . '' Goodbye Michi ...''

I fall on the couch crying loudly . Why ? It was the only question repeating itself in my head . Why ? I close my eyes trying to imagine how life would be without her by my side . But again . I was right . I hurted Michiru ...'' Forgive me Michi . Maybe in another life ...I hope ...'' I felt guilty . Why did i have to flirt with her . She was the only one i ever cared about . And now i had to leave her .

_Angel eyes just want you here to hold me_

* * *

Setsuna sat on a chair in her own house her eyes were closed but after awhile they flew open . '' It isn't your time yet , Tenoh . You belong to Michiru , we both know .'' She smiled and stood up holding her henshin into the air before screaming : '' Pluto planet power Make up ! '' 

_R&R I hope you liked this chapter ...I tried hard to make it worth reading even though most of you maybe think it's boring . Well for those who wanna know what's going to happen next ...Review and i'll update . That's a good deal isn't it ! Anyway i think this chapter was kind of sad . The last chapter is almost done ...so hold ya horses and review !_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song ain't mine either ...

Chapter 3 : **The final countdown**

_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say_

Haruka sat on the couch . Her eyes were closed , and even though she was in the livingroom , her mind was somewhere else . On a sertain person . Michiru . It had been weeks ago since Haruka was visited by Setsuna who took her illness away , But it were also weeks ago since she last spoke to Michiru . Haruka knew she should just pick up the phone and call her . But what could she say ? And that wasn't the only thing what was bothering her . How could she be so stupid to let Michiru just walk away ? Why was she so damn afraid to just go tell her friend she was sorry ?

'' I'm so damn stupid . Why did i let my stupid illness get in the way ? I should've known Setsuna was strong enough to somehow just take it away . But she can't bring me Michiru , I know that now . I screwed up big time .''

Haruka's closed eyes were open now and were focused on the phone . Why wouldn't the damn thing just ring , Why wasn't Michiru calling ? She must've known Haruka was still alive by now . _' Why would she ? After how i reacted and rejected her concern and ...love .' _

_Nobody's gonna love me better  
I'm must to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
I'm must to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm must to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm must to stick with you_

Haruka stayed this way for hours until it bacame dark and she realised that sitting there and feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to help her out . So without thinking it through Haruka picked up the phone and dailed Michiru's number . '' Please pick up .'' After awhile of waiting the phone switched over to Michiru's answering Machine and Michiru's recorded voice could be heard .

_'' Michiru Kaioh's residence , I'm not at home at the moment but please leave me a message after that annoying beep sound , bye ! ''_

Beep !

Haruka took a deep and dissapointed breath and hung up . '' Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me , but I'm sorry Michi cause i want to talk to you . I won't lose you again .'' Haruka jumped up and walked over to the hallway to put on her jacket and shoes . When she was done she opened the frontdoor only to face Michiru sitting there in the snow. When Haruka took a closer look she saw Michiru's lips were blue and she was or sleeping or unconscious . Haruka guessed it was the second one and she lifted Michiru up out of the snow . She was glad to see the smaller girl breathing but emerged inside of the house . She lay Michiru down on the couch she had been sitting on all day and put a blanket over the aqua haired beauty .

_' What was she doing in front of my house in this friggin' cold ? ' _Haruka asked herself but strugged it off .

* * *

_I don't want to go another  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our privated lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say_

The next morning Haruka woke up when she felt a hot body next to her . '' What the ...! '' But when she saw it was Michiru she calmed down a little . ' _Wait ...Michiru ? ' _She started to panic again when she saw Michiru's eyes were open .

'' Morning ...'' Michiru whispered and smiled softly even though she wanted to cry .

'' Morning ...'' Haruka said pulling Michiru closer to her own body .'' You're cold ...''

'' Haruka what are you doing ? '' Michiru asked . She was suprised by Haruka's sudden change of heart . She thought that when Haruka would wake up she would be mad at her but instead of that she almost acted like ...Like her lover ?

'' Pulling you closer to me Michi .'' Haruka said as if it was the most normal thing in the world .

'' Yeah i noticed that ...but ...why ? '' It felt strange to ask . Ofcourse Michiru knew why Haruka pulled her closer but she needed to hear those words come from Haruka's mouth . She needed assurance Haruka really did love her .

'' Because ...You know damn well why ! ''

'' Yeah ...i do .'' Michiru smiled as she laid her head on Haruka's stomach . '' I just want to hear you say it Ruka .''

'' I love you ? '' Haruka asked not quite understanding Michiru .

'' Uhum ...just say it Ruka .'' Michiru said pulling Haruka's shirt up to kiss her stomach .

'' That tickels ..'' Haruka said between a fit of laughter .

Michiru pulled back and watched her friend closely .'' I know ...'' But instead of kissing Haruka's stomach now she crawled up to kiss Haruka on her lips but Haruka stopped her . For a moment Michiru feared she had misunderstood Haruka's intention but when Haruka pulled Michiru closer to whisper something in her ear she felt her heart skip a beat .

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I'm must to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher_

'' I love you ...'' Haruka whispered before kissing Michiru fully on her lips .

After awhile they parted again . They both felt happier then they ever had been before but there was still on question burning inside of Michiru . '' Haruka ? ''

'' Mmmh ? ''

'' Does this mean that i'm your girlfriend now ? ''

'' Nope .'' Was the short answer of the blonde .

'' No ? '' Michiru was on the edge of crying now . Why did Haruka play with her emotions like this ? First she tells her she loved Michiru and then kissed her but they weren't eachothers girlfriends ?

'' I'll only take you as my girlfriend if i'm yours too .'' Haruka added and smiled when she saw Michiru's eyes light up .

'' Ofcourse ! '' Michiru now cried while she hugged Haruka . She had failed in keeping her tears to herself but it didn't matter . Haruka on the other hand was crying too but didn't like the whole idea of showing any weakness .

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me_

'' Don't worry Ruka ...I'll be the only one who will ever know that you're a real softy inside .'' Michiru whispered as if she could read Haruka's mind .

'' Damn Michi , you are hanging around With Setsuna too much , you're even sounding like her .''

'' Don't worry Haruka , it's not like you could ever hide something from me . '' Michiru said and before Haruka could say anything else she was silenced by Michiru's lips .

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I'm must to stick with you  
Forever_

_R&R Okay people , I know that was a little bit fast but i'm suffering from a writers block so i'm proud of this chapter myself . You all know this was the last chapter of Angel eyes ...I'd like to thank all of my reviewers , but even though this story is finished I'm still expecting reviews ! The next chapter of ' Wating for you ' Will be there so0n to0.._

**Papapapuffy : **Well , I didn't let her die even though it were my first intentions but a few people talked me out of it ...Thanks for sticking so loyal to my stories .

**Auraluna7 : **More dramatic than ever ? Ha that means it's working ..I love drama . Anyway ...Thanx for reviewing

**Silentking : **I'm very familiar with Ace of base but 'blame it on the migraine' ( Are you still suffering from it ? ) I didn't know yet ...

**And to all people : A merry christmas !**


End file.
